leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.16 (Teamfight Tactics)
* New champions: , , , |Release = August , 2019 |Related = TFT 9.16 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.15b (Teamfight Tactics) |Next = V9.16b (Teamfight Tactics) }} :For the main game patch, see V9.16. Teamfight Tactics V9.16 Cosmetics ;Little Legends * Series 3 Little Legends egg and 3 new default eggs added. * 3 Little Legends added. ** Hushtail and its variants. ** Paddlemar and its variants. ** Protector and its variants. * Silverwing Tier-3 gets VFX updated. * Fixed Little Legends having collision after dying (and subsequently body blocking players in the shared roulette). ;Arena Maps * 3 Arena Maps added. ** Basic Summoner's Arena ** Basic Verdant Arena ** Basic Draconic Arena Client ;Ranked * As intended, everyone will now be demoted if you lose LP in any game you start at 0 LP. * For Grandmaster and Challenger players, if you're demoted you will now skip Master and go directly to Diamond 1. * We've also made adjustments to LP gains and losses underneath the hood for extreme edge cases. For the most part, you will not see or feel any changes based on this optimization. Game ;Item Drop * In rare instances it's now possible to drop a full completed item instead of a basic item. ;Item Slot * Fixed some item slots not showing up or being in weird spots. ;Matchmaking * We've improved how the player matching works to prevent the streaky scenarios where you would face the same player (or ghost army) two or more times in a row. Now this should happen almost never. ;Player Damage * Base player damage now scales with current stage, instead of 2 at all stages. ** Stages 1-2: 1 damage. ** Stage 3-4: 2 damage. ** Stage 5: 3 damage. ** Stage 6: 4 damage. ** Stage 7+: 5 damage. ;URF Overtime Mode * After 30 seconds into every battle, instead of a draw, now URF Overtime kicks in and speeds things up for 15 seconds. Draws are still possible but there should be a lot less of them. ** 300% attack speed. ** 200% ability damage. ** 66% reduced crowd control duration. ** 66% healing reduction. ** 30% increased affection towards maritime mammals. ;Win/Lose Streak * Fixed Win/Lose streak gold being granted after PvE Rounds instead of after the PvP Round that happened before (streak gold should be granted at the end of all PvP rounds and no PvE rounds). Champions ; * No longer casts his ability if there are no enemies in range at the start of the cast time. ; * Base attack damage increased to 80 from 70. ; * Fixed Blitzcrank attempting (and failing) at targeting untargetable enemies, and therefore not casting. ; * Ability damage increased to from . * Maximum mana increased to 150 from 125. * Starting mana increased to 50 from 0. ; * Base health reduced to 650 from 750. ; * Ability damage reduced to from . ; - New champion * Tier 1 . * Singles out an enemy, dealing and them for seconds. Her team will prioritize attacking that enemy. ; * Base health increased to 500 from 450. * Spiderling attack speed increased to from . * Spiderlings can now properly be the target of , , , , , and . ; * Now prioritizes her current target with her ability. * No longer casts her ability if there are no enemies in range at the start of the cast time. ; * Now properly gains range with . ; - New champion * Tier 2 . * an enemy in melee range, dealing and them for seconds. Then transforms into a with 4-hex range for 60 seconds, gaining maximum for his next basic attacks. ; - New champion * Tier 4 . * After her first takedown, gains % . After her second takedown, she pulls out Fishbones enhancing her basic attacks to deal in an explosion that covers 3 hexes in total. ; * Maximum mana increased to 125 from 85. * Starting mana increased to 40 from 0. ; * No longer casts her ability if there are no enemies in range at the start of the cast time. * Base attack damage increased to 65 from 50. ; * Base attack speed reduced to from . ; * No longer casts his ability if there are no enemies in range at the start of the cast time. ; * Non-isolated damage reduced to from . ; * Maximum mana reduced to 125 from 150. ; * Ability bonus health reduced to from . ; * Base health increased to 700 from 650. * Maximum mana reduced to 75 from 100. ; * No longer casts his ability if there are no enemies in range at the start of the cast time. ; * Now always heals two units when she transforms. Previously she would only heal herself if she had the lowest health on your team. ; * Leap AI improved to better kite away from her target. ; * Base attack speed reduced to from . * Ability health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ; - New champion * Tier 3 . * Charges down the furthest enemy, anyone in her way and dealing to them. Upon reaching her target, for seconds and deals the same . ; * Base health increased to 550 from 500. * Base attack speed increased to from . * Ability damage increased to from . Traits ; * Bonus health reduced to from . ; - Rework * ** Demon have a 40% chance on-hit to burn 20 mana from their target and return mana to the attacker. * ** Demons have a chance on-hit to deplete the target's and deal equal to the mana depleted. ; * Golem can now properly be the target of , , , , , and . ; - New Origin * At the start of combat, throws a bomb at an enemy unit with an item, and disables all nearby items for 8 seconds. ** 2 Hextech: within a 1 hex radius ** 4 Hextech: within a 2 hex radius ; * Bonus AD and AP increased to from . ; * Bonus resistances increased to 75 from 60. ; * Bonus ability power reduced to from . ; * Attack speed per stack increased to 12% from 10%. Items ; * No longer applies too many slows when stacked. ; * Health on revive reduced to 500 from 800. * Tooltip updated to reflect functionality (i.e. does not interrupt abilities or remove positive buffs). * It now properly removes and resurrects properly. ; - Rework * ** Basic attacks have a 33% chance to mana-lock the target for 4 seconds, preventing the target from gaining mana. * ** Basic attacks have a 50% chance to silence the target for 3 seconds, preventing them from casting their Special Ability. ; * Critical strike damage increased to 200% from 150%. ; * Damage reduced to 125 from 150. * Now properly stacks. ; * Shield duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. ; * Burn duration increased to 10 seconds from 5. * Health ratio per second reduced to from . ; * Burn duration increased to 10 seconds from 5. * Health ratio per second reduced to from %|health}}. ; * Heal increased to 1500 from 1000. ; * Damage per bounce increased to 100 from 90. * Numbers of bounces reduced to 3 from 4. ; * Now heals a maximum of 400 health per tick. Hotfixes August 16th Hotfix ; * Bonus resistances reduced to 60 from 75. References Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes